Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 40
is the 40th (21st full) episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 184th episode of the Metal Saga. It first aired on June 3, 2013 in South Korea and in the United States on November 30th, 2013. This is episode 2 of the 7 lost episodes never aired in Japan. Plot As DNA continues their assault on BeyPark, the local BeyPark personnel retaliate with their Beyblades but are no match for the DNA-manufactured ones. As mist from the DNA's destructive force clears, Zyro and Co. find the DNA Bladers approaching and they standoff. Kira Hayama proclaims BeyPark's destruction and subsequently orders his fellow DNA workers to attack. Zyro and Co. enter the fray with Zyro Kurogane battling Captain Arrow, Shinobu against Genjūro Kamegake and Kite Unabara versus Spike Bourne. Yoshio Iwayama's Bandit Golem DF145BS causes an explosion which destroys a Cyclone Stadium while Arrow's Archer Wyvang 145WB crafts a tornado. All the DNA members pull the heavy guns with explosions and Special Moves launched left and right throughout BeyPark. However Shinobu's Ninja Salamander SW145SD is strong enough to knock back Spike's Thief Girago WA130HF - landing in Wyvang's tornado and sent flying out of BeyPark. Ren's Thief Phoenix E230GCF summons its firebird Spirit and brawls with Genjūro's Bandit Genbu F230TB when the Black Tortoise of the North awakes. The two Beys grind one-another but Phoenix proves victorious and throws Genbull away for it to cease spinning. Ren then makes a remark about how this was her "rematch" from last time. The older Unabara fights with the young Chinese boy as Kite's Guardian Leviathan 160SB goes head-on with Baihu's Berserker Byakko to bring in its White Tiger of the West Spirit. Unknowingly, Eight launches Pirate Orojya 145D and grinds against the Tiger, helping his older brother who appreciates it. The Unabara Brothers double-team Xiao as the multi-headed snake and sea monster chomp away at the feline and hurl it towards a wall. Zyro however enters a Cyclone Stadiums versus Yoshio with Samurai Ifrit W145CF clashing with Bandit Golem. Zyro commands the samurai-armoured Ifrit to appear as it wages its blazing katana in defense against the green-armoured Golem; the fire demon wins this match and blows the rock monster away. Soon enough, the Breaking-Mountain Killer steps in to take Yoshio's platform in the Stadium. Zyro is determined to defeat Kira at all costs but everything changes once Kira announces his surprise. Rather than simply utilizing Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF against him, Kira creates the ultimate Synchrome: Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F. Everyone is alarmed by Kira's combination, especially considering how the Pegasis and R²F parts belong to the legendary, Gingka Hagane. Despite this, Zyro washes away his doubts to play two at this game as the Invincible Salamander lends Zyro the Salamander Warrior Wheel. With Salamander Ifrit W145CF at his side, the reptile and the demon fuse to create their Salamander Ifrit Spirit. Despite their best efforts, Kira summons the ultimate Spirit in the form of the Pegasus and Bahamut hybrid: Pegasis Bahamut. The beast knocks Salamander Ifrit with great ease off the Cyclone Stadium, only for it to land again and suffer multiple beatings by Pegasis Bahamut. The God Synchrome throws the Fire Synchrome into the Stadium walls, as if it were a ball. Although Salamander Ifrit was able to evade falling off, it cracked a hole spreading throughout the swaying Stadium, leaving it in pieces. Pegasis Bahamut returns for a final attack as it takes the skies and speeds back down into Salamander Ifrit - blowing up the Cyclone Stadium barriers and anything between. Pegasis Bahamut is seen grinding its opponent the same manner Zyro used in his Neo Battle Bladers fight with Kira. Zyro collapses in defeat, irritated at Kira's Synchrome. As Kira gloats from his win which leaves spectators scared and Maru, Benkei, Tsubasa and Madoka concered, a familiar voices is heard. That voice belongs to Doji, former Dark Nebula head who presumably died. While Zyro and Co. are confused, Doji reveals how he has survived. Approximately seven years ago during the Nemesis Crisis, Doji was believed to have faced death during Ryuga's battle against Rago where Ryuga used his L-Drago Destructor F:S to have fallen to die. Doji however fell into water, only to be rescued by a defunct Dark Nebula submarine. Merci was his rescuer, hospitalizing him whilst also gathering Team Garcias in founding DNA. Doji's condition at the time had worsened and was impossible to revive him through normal means - so an unorthodox method was chosen. This method was converting Doji into light energy which gifted him his original appearance prior to the Forbidden Bey-possessed Ryuga who took his life energy during the course of the original Battle Bladers. After speaking his revelation, Doji announced how DNA will go to top of the Beyblade world in controlling it. Upon this, DNA left BeyPark to return to their headquarters: the Dark Fortress. While everyone was concerned with DNA's intentions, Zyro was determined not to give up. He left the Cyclone Stadium platforms to retrieve their damaged Salamander Ifrit W145CF. Zyro announced to his friends that they would not give up and could not let DNA get away with this. With this encouragement, Zyro and Co. decided to go on a mission in leaving BeyPark and infiltrating the Dark Fortress to defeat DNA, once and for all. Major Events *Zyro and Co. defeat most of the DNA Bladers during the latter's BeyPark attack. *Zyro battles Kira and loses because of Kira's Synchrome: Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F. *Doji reveals how he survived his apparent death in Beyblade: Metal Fury and how Merci revived him. *Zyro and Co. decide to infiltrate DNA's headquarters to defeat them. Characters *Zyro and Co. **Zyro Kurogane **Maru **Shinobu Hiryuin **Eight Unabara **Kite Unabara **Ren Kurenai *DNA **Kira Hayama **Yoshio Iwayama **Genjūro Kamegaki **Spike Bourne **Captain Arrow **Baihu **Team Garcias **Merci **Doji *WBBA **Tsubasa Otori **Madoka Amano **Benkei Hanawa *Ryuga (cameo) *Rago (cameo) *Gingka Hagane (flashback) *Civilians Beyblades *Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Guardian Leviathan 160SB *Gladiator Bahamut SP230GF *Pegasis Bahamut SP230R²F *Guardian Leviathan 160SB *Pirate Orochi 145D *Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Bandit Genbu F230TB *Bandit Golem DF145BS *Thief Girago WA130HF *Berserker Byakko *Archer Wyvern 145WB Featured Beybattles New *Shinobu Hiryuin (Ninja Salamander SW145SD) vs. Captain Arrow and Spike Bourne (Archer Wyvern 145WB and Thief Girago WA130HF) = Shinobu Hiryuin and Ninja Salamander SW145SD *Ren Kurenai (Thief Phoenix E230GCF ) vs. Genjūro Kamegaki (Bandit Genbu F230TB) = Ren Kurenai and Thief Phoenix E230GCF *Kite Unabara and Eight Unabara (Guardian Leviathan 160SB and Pirate Orochi 145D) vs. Baihu (Bersker Byakko) = Kite Unabara and Eight Unabara and Guardian Leviathan 160SB and Pirate Orochi 145D *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifrit W145CF ) vs. Yoshio Iwayama (Bandit Golem DF145BS) = Zyro Kurogane and Samurai Ifrit W145CF *Zyro Kurogane (Salamander Ifrit W145CF) vs. Kira Hayama (Pegasis Bahamut SP230R2F) = Kira Hayama and Pegasis Bahamut SP230R2F Special Moves used Gallery Trivia * It is revealed that when Doji fell off a building in 4D044 he did not die, for there was water at the bottom and was brought back to life by Merci Video Category:Shogun Steel Episodes